Somebody Make Me Feel
by MysteriousEmo
Summary: He goes out every night to work, and comes back with bruises and cuts littering his body. He lives downtown, where all the gangs gather. He has to protect his sister, who's the only thing he's got. And there's this guy, who just wants a chance. AkuRoku. Rated T at the moment.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **'Sup guys? Me? Not much. School, writing, video games, that sort of thing. I have been writing more lately and this story invaded my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Which, some may consider a good thing. I, however, got a detention for not paying attention in class. Damn you brain!  
Anyway, so, this is a new story that I've come up with. Actually, at the moment I'm doing amazingly well on this. I have to first **three** chapters typed up. They just need editing and then they're ready to be set free on the world of FanFiction! Woop! I don't even know how many people actually read the Authors Note XD. Oh well, if I have anything important to say, I'll just make it all in **bold. **'Cos that's how I roll XD :D

Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Footsteps were all that could be heard down the dark alleyway. A small blond boy ran. Hot on his heels a group of about 3 or 4 older guys who towered above him. The blonde boy rushed into a dark doorway and stopped, holding his breath. Satisfied by the footsteps running past, he dashed the opposite way, back where he came from.

Running all the way back to his run down old house, he quickly, but quietly shut the front door.

"Are you ok?" A quiet and timid voice asked him from the doorway.

"Fine." He tried to walk past the girl but she grabbed his arm. "You can't keep doing this." Shaking her head slowly, she turned to look at him, her deep blue eyes shining.

"I have no choice. You knew this was going to happen. Once you're in, there's no way to get out again. I can't look after you if I don't do this. It's the only way for you to survive."

The girl tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "You always have a choice. I can take care of myself. I don't want to see you like this." Her eyes shimmered with tears. He reached down and wiped it away as it started to caress her face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He gave her a small smile as he turned and walked up the stairs.

When he was out of sight she slowly slid down against the door and silently cried. She lifted her head and looked towards the ceiling.

Quietly, she whispered: "Please be careful, Roxas."

* * *

**A/N: **THIS IS NOT AN ROKUNAMI! Just, ya know, throwing that out there. Sorry for any errors. Also, the first chapter will have this ^^ added to the beginning because it then makes sense.

If you're wondereing about update dates and all that jazz, you can either PM me or check out my profile.

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: **'Sup guys? Here's the next chapter. And, I'm sure you'll notice that the prologue has been added onto the beginning. How was your christmas and new year? Mine was awesome! I got the most amazing hat, and new proper gaming headphones! Yes! No more outside for me! XD :D I apologise in advance for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot this last time! In no form whatsoever do I own Kingdom Hearts. I never will no matter how much I beg :D

* * *

**Chapter I**

Footsteps were all that could be heard down the dark alleyway. A small blond boy ran. Hot on his heels a group of about 3 or 4 older guys who towered above him. The blonde boy rushed into a dark doorway and stopped, holding his breath. Satisfied by the footsteps running past, he dashed the opposite way, back where he came from.

Running all the way back to his run down old house, he quickly, but quietly shut the front door.

"Are you ok?" A quiet and timid voice asked him from the doorway.

"Fine." He tried to walk past the girl but she grabbed his arm. "You can't keep doing this." Shaking her head slowly, she turned to look at him, her deep blue eyes shining.

"I have no choice. You knew this was going to happen. Once you're in, there's no way to get out again. I can't provide if I don't do this. It's the only way for you to survive."

The girl tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "You always have a choice. I can take care of myself. I don't want to see you like this." Her eyes shimmered with tears. He reached down and wiped it away as it started to caress her face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He gave her a small smile as he turned and walked up the stairs.

When he was out of sight she slowly slid down against the door and silently cried. She lifted her head and looked towards the ceiling.

Quietly, she whispered: "Please be careful, Roxas."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas looked at himself in the mirror. Blond hair, stained red from the day. Blue eyes, identical to his sisters, dull and drained of all life and happiness. Cuts and scars littered his torso. Bruises made themselves clear on his pale skin, staining it different shades of yellow and purple. Gently, he poked at a deep yellow splodge on his side, and winced as soon as he'd done it.

Reaching up to the top shelf, he grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up all his cuts and bruises.

He frowned when he looked at the bruises and cuts on his cheeks and forehead. He searched through the cabinet above the sink.

"Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed as he pulled out the small box of cover up make up. "I'm sure Naminé won't mind." And he proceeded to smother his bruises with the make-up.

When Roxas was done, he once again looked in the mirror. The deep purple bruises that scarred his face were now faint little blobs that one could only see by looking close. The cuts along his forehead were now mere faint lines. And all the deep yellow bruises were now just an outline. All in all, Roxas had done a pretty good job for such injuries from earlier in the morning.

As he stepped out the bathroom, he glanced at the clock to see the time. **7.30 AM** stood out boldly across the cracked screen of the plain black digital clock.

Walking downstairs, he noticed than Naminé had retreated into the kitchen and was making a few pieces of toast from the several days old bread that they had.

"Hey sis." Roxas said as he walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Roxas … " She started but the glare she received shut her up. She studied his face and noticed that the bruises and cuts were no longer there. "Did you … use my make up?" She walked over towards him, placing the plate with a slice of toast on it in front of him.

"Sorry … I couldn't really go to class with cuts and bruises on my face, could I? That would arouse suspicion and we don't want that. I hope it was OK though…" Roxas plopped himself on one of the hard wooden stools placed at the kitchen counter.

Naminé grabbed her own plate and slice of toast before sitting down next to her older brother.

Naminé was only 16 years old and was currently a junior in her high school, Hollow Bastion High, whereas Roxas was 19 and was attending his sophomore year at college. Their house sat dead centre in the bad neighbourhood. Both siblings kept their home situation a secret. Anyone who brought it up would quickly get shut down and the subject would be changed.

How Roxas got money to help Naminé and himself was a mystery to everyone. People at school, teachers all wanted to know what he did. But he wouldn't tell everyone. Even Naminé didn't know all the details and he planned to keep it that way.

"So …" Roxas could see the question she so wanted to ask him in her eyes. The dazzling blue shinning with hope that he'd let her ask it. He sighed and looked at her, silently telling her to go on. "Could I bring a friend round today?" Okay, not the question he'd be expecting.

"Um, sure. If you want." A loud vibrating sound startled both of them. Roxas picked up his phone from the table and wordlessly got up and went into the hall to answer.

He continued walking until he was sure Naminé couldn't hear before he picked up. "Yes?" He could hear Naminé moving around in the kitchen, putting away the plates.

"Tonight." That was the only word given. Roxas sighed. _Looks like I'll have to ask the questions. As usual. _

"Where?" The deep voice on the other side cleared his throat.

"Same place as yesterday." This time someone else could be heard in the background barking out orders to other people. "Remember to cover your tracks Roxas. You're the best we've got. We need to keep you."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to leave anyway. What time?"

"Wait until dark. Then make your move." The voice lowered until it you could just hear it. He sounded dangerous. Menacing almost. "Understand?"

"Yes." And then the voice hung up. Roxas made his way back downstairs where Naminé was waiting for him to walk to school and college and school together. Naminé looked up when she heard the gentle footsteps on the hard wood floors. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Sure. Just let me get my bag." She walks towards the table where her plain white bag stays. Roxas' own bag in a plain red and black rucksack, slung over one shoulder.

When Naminé returns they walk to the front door and slam it behind them, to make sure it's shut properly, before locking half of the locks. Walking out, the siblings walk towards the high school first, where one of Naminé's friends run up to meet her.

"Naminé!" Both turn to see an auburn haired girl running up to them. Pretty soon, Naminé was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by the other. "Did ya ask him?" She asks, bouncing from foot to foot. Suddenly she realises that Naminé isn't alone. "Who are you?" She says, staring at him.

"Oh, Kairi, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Kairi. It's alright if she comes over right?" She asks, hope obvious in her voice.

He's just about to reply when a squeal hits his ears, and Naminé is engulfed in yet another bone crushing hug, except this time by a dark haired girl.

"Hi Xion. This is Roxas, my older brother." She says, before turning into a conversation with both girls.

The dark haired girl, Xion, turned towards him. Her eyes locking with his. "How old are you?"

"19. And you're, 16, right?" When the raven haired girl nodded, he turned back to his younger sister. "Naminé?" Said girl turns her attention to her older brother. Kairi and Xion also turn, Kairi smiling at him in a funny way, and Xion smiling widely at him. "It's fine. You don't have to ask me if you want someone to come over. I'll be out later tonight though. I've gotta run." She nodded and gave him a quick hug before turning and running in the direction of the college.

She turned back to the two girls before her and noticed they were staring at her.

"You said you had a brother, but you never said he was hot!" Xion yelled, startling her and attracting stares from the other girls standing by them, who all turned to where you could just see Roxas turning the corner. But before he did, he turned back around, smirked and saluted with two fingers. This started several whispering and gossiping. "And what's this about Kairi going back to yours without me!" Naminé sighed.

"Xion, you can come over as well if you want. It's just, I don't live like everyone else does. I didn't want a fuss about it."

"Why?" That was Kairi. It was the first thing she'd said in a while.

"Because then I have to explain." Both girls gave her a confused glance. "You'll understand later." And that was the end of that conversation. The trio of girls all linked arms and walked into the school.

* * *

Just before Roxas rounded the corner he could hear one of Naminé's friends yell out: "You said you had a brother, but you never said he was hot!" After he heard that, he could feel several pairs of eyes on him, so he turned back around to see quite a few of Naminé's classmates all looking at him. He smirked and brought two fingers to his forehead in a salute before taking them away and turning the corner.

When Roxas arrived at the college campus, he started making his way to the library as he needed to finish his work. Once he got there, he located a table sitting in a quiet corner of the room. He slowly made his way over there and sat down.

Halfway through finishing, Roxas' phone started ringing. The same person as before, at breakfast. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket before anyone told him to turn it off.

Quietly, he spoke into the phone. "What now?" He huffed in aggravation.

"Roxas, change of plan. You're on collection with Reno and Leon. Don't let Reno do anything stupid." And then the man hung up. Roxas stared down at his sleek black phone. He huffed again and restarted on his work for class.

After a while, someone sat down at the table with him. Looking up, Roxas found that it was one of his friends, Zexion.

"Hello Roxas." Roxas looked around the library and at the doors, seeing if he could find the other blond.

"Hey, Zexion. Where's the hyperball of fluff you like to call Demyx?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Zexion let a small smile cross his face at the mention of his other.

"I don't always go everywhere with him, Roxas."

Roxas shook his head slightly. "Have you seen Reno or Leon?" Zexion looked slightly confused as Roxas doesn't associate with them, but then his face went back to looking indifferent.

"Why would you need to know where they are?" Realising that he couldn't tell him why he needed to speak to the two, he quickly made an excuse.

"I, uh, need to, hmm, ask them, uh, something."

Reno and Leon were both seniors in their last year at the college. The two were some of the well known students at the college and anyone in the years below them, they didn't associate with. However, they had to associate with Roxas, because they worked with him. Not that anyone knew what they worked for or where.

"They were in the courtyard with their fan club around them." Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up waving a hand in a small goodbye to Zexion before walking off in search of the two men.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Leon had just got off the phone with his boss. Walking back over to Reno, Leon glanced towards the doors to the college, seeing Roxas walk out Leon nodded in the direction of the small classroom over by the back of the school.

Seeing this motion, Roxas changed course and strolled back inside. Looking at Leon, Reno got up and both seniors went inside.

Weaving in and out through all the students that lined the hall, the two students navigated their way towards the farthest classroom. Upon entering they saw the younger blonde sitting on top of one of the desks near the back of the room.

When the small blond heard the door shut, he looked up and waved a hand, motioning for the two to sit down.

"Hey Rox!" Reno cheerfully started the conversation.

Leon thumped Reno on the back of the head. "We're not here for chat." Turning back to Roxas, he said, "How are we going to do this?"

Roxas placed a finger on his chin, in a thoughtful position. "Well, Nami has a friend over today, and I don't know how long they're staying. I can find a way out of the house. Then I suppose we should meet a few streets away from the place. How about just after the sun sets? Reno, is that alright for you?" Both Roxas and Leon turned to the red-haired man, who switched his gaze between the two.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm sure my 'lil bro won't mind me headin' out for a bit, yo. Leon?" Now they all shifted their attention to Leon, who was leaning against the wall facing the door so he could see if anyone was going to walk in.

"Yes. That's fine. We'll meet at Fourth Street after sunset. Alright?" Roxas and Reno nodded.

When the door suddenly swung open, no-one in the room jumped. It was just lucky that they'd finished that particular conversation. The intruder was almost an exact replica of Reno. Except he had startling emerald eyes, instead of blue. His hair was set in spikes that sort of reminded Roxas of a flame, but Reno's was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Woah!" The intruded shifted his gaze from Roxas to Leon to Reno and then back to Roxas, where his eyes didn't move from. Still staring at Roxas, he said, "Someone said you were in here Reno." Reno nodded and tried to get his younger brother to focus his gaze more on him instead of the small blond boy whose face showed no emotion.

"Whatcha need Axel?"

"You took my bag this morning. And I took yours." After the two redheaded siblings switched bags, laughing while doing so, the redhead known as Axel turned his attention back to Roxas.

"And who's this cutie?" The smirk quickly fell off his face as a swift kick was delivered to his left shin from the feisty blond who was now quickly walking out of the classroom.

"Nice going Ax!" Reno exclaimed, laughing. Axel scowled and walked out the room and to his class.

* * *

Roxas headed towards the highschool to get Naminé and her two friends. It's not that he didn't trust Naminé, he did, really. It's just that where they lived, you never know what kind of people live there. Sure Roxas could fight them off. But Naminé couldn't. He had a reputation in that part of town. He was the kid that could deliver one hell of a punch. He was the kid that no-one messed with. He was the kid people were scared of. He was the kid who practically ruled that part of town. And he knew that. He knew that people wouldn't try and hurt Naminé while he was around her. That's why he felt the need to always walk Naminé home.

When he arrived at the highschool, he was a little early. So he sat on one of the benches at the entrance and plugged in his ipod. Before long he had two of the three girls that were coming back to his home. Xion and Kairi were whispering to each other and giggling. Sneaking little glances over to him again, they burst into a fit of giggles. A soft, delicate voice broke them out of their quiet conversation. "Are we ready to go?" Three heads turned towards the owner of the voice. Naminé looked at them with her bag slung casually over her shoulder. All three nodded and stood up, ready to go.

As they passed the border that signalled the end of the nice, rich part of town to the bad, dirty part of town, Kairi spoke to Roxas. "Why are we here?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder to see a figure looming towards the three girls behind him. He let Naminé answer. "We're going to my house."

"Yes, but why he-" Roxas noticed that the auburn haired girl had indeed stopped talking. Turning around, he saw Seifer standing over the three girls.

"And who are these pretty girls then?" He said back to his two companions. On his head, covering his blond hair, was a black beanie with a grey symbol on the front. His jacket and top showing a small part of his stomach. Roxas knew his companions to be Rai and Fuu. The three girls slowly backed away. Kairi and Xion looked so scared and Seifer was enjoying scaring them. Naminé, however, looked protective. She didn't want her best friends to get hurt.

"Leave them alone, Seifer!" She said, going to stand in front of them, shielding them from him. The two girls huddled behind her.

"I just wanted to play with them. I suppose if I can't have them I'll just have to have you then." Seifer smirked, not noticing Roxas standing a few feet away, watching the whole encounter.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. What? No big brother to protect you from mean old Seifer?" He teased. Roxas found this the time to step forward. Seifer could hear the small footsteps, looking up he saw the glare that he was receiving. His eyes widened slightly as he backed away from the three girls. He turned around slightly to see his two companions had already fled.

"I suggest you leave now Seifer." Roxas growled.

"R-Roxas? C'mon, we were just playing, weren't we girls?" He looked helplessly towards the three girls who were running to get behind the older blonde. The vigorously shook their heads. Seifer took one look at Roxas' glare before running off, following his companions. Roxas turned to the three girls.

"Are you OK?" Naminé and Kairi nodded their heads, but Xion didn't. She was pale, almost as if she was barely alive. Roxas nodded for the other two to walk in front of them and they did. Roxas and Xion followed. "What's wrong?"

"D-Does t-that normally h-happen?" Xion stuttered, still a bit shaken up.

He slowly shook his head. "If you three girls stick with me around this part, no-one will bother you. Are you sure you still want to come back with Nami?" The small dark haired girl nodded quickly. "Okay. You'll be fine." She smiled and ran to catch up with the other two girls.

Upon entering the house, Roxas went into the kitchen, where his phone started ringing. The caller ID said '_Reno'_.

"Hello? Reno?" He said quietly, not wanting the girls to hear.

"Roxas." He sounded like he was panicking slightly. "I don't think I can get out the house. Not without Axel getting suspicious."

"Shouldn't you be talking with the boss about this?"

"I did. He said it wasn't his problem and to talk to you. Said you'd have a way to get me out of the house." He cheerily said. Just then Naminé walked into the room, unnoticed by Roxas.

"Okay. I'll think of something. You'd better be ready to play along with whatever. Got it?"

"Thanks Rox!" He lowered the phone from his ear and hung up on the redhead. He shifted to the left a bit, noticing Naminé standing in the doorway.

"You're going tonight? Please, stay home." She begged him. Just like every time. And just like every other time he shakes his head. "Why not? Why can't you stay once?" She looked down at the floor, trying to hold back tears. After a second she was engulfed in a hug by the older male.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She wrapped her thin arms around his waist as she silently cried into his shirt. "Come on, Nam. I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me when your friends are here!" He joked. She managed a small smile, before drying her eyes and leaving the kitchen to go back to her friends. When she left, Roxas let out a tired sigh. He didn't like his job, but if he didn't do it, he wouldn't be able to keep Naminé alive. And she was more important to him than anything or anyone else. She even came before himself. After all, she was all he had left. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't quit his job. He signed the contract, he has to complete it. No matter what happens. He was quite high in the rankings. He was ranked 1st in his section. He was the leader. Lower ranking members were scared of him. They tried to avoid him. However, the higher ranking member in all categories talked to him so he wasn't completely alone at word.

* * *

Roxas peeked into the petite blonde girls bedroom on his way out. The walls were painted white, but they may as well had not been painted at all because littering those pristine white walls, were all of Naminé's drawings. Pictures of Kairi and Xion, picture of classmates, pictures of this one guy she's liked, pictures of the siblings parents before they'd left them. However, hanging over her simple single bed, was a new drawing. It was a drawing of him and her before their parents left at the beach, splashing water at each other, ear-splitting grins on each-other's faces. That was one of the memories he kept close to him. It was one of only a few times that the small family of 4 had ever actually been completely happy in each other's presence. The three girls were sitting on top of her bed. Coughing slightly to alert them to his presence, he spoke.

"I'm going out now, Nam. Don't make too much mess otherwise you'll be cleaning it. Feel free to stay as long as you like girls." Each girl waved as he strolled out the door.

"Where's he going?" Xion asked, curious.

"Work. I wish he wouldn't though." Naminé replied simply.

"Why? What does he do?" Kairi asked, bouncing up and down as she was excited, what for her friends had no clue. Naminé only shrugged.

* * *

Roxas hesitantly walked up to the redheads door. He knocked softly, but loud enough to be heard.

Shuffling could be heard, and then the door swung open revealing a pair of blue eyes, and fire red hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail.

"You ready?" Roxas asked. Reno nodded and called to his brother that he was leaving. Said brother ran to the door.

"Where ya going?" He asked. Reno opened his mouth before realising he didn't know, but before he could close his mouth, Roxas interrupted.

"Reno said he'd help me with something." Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Help you with what?"

"Research for my Psychology class. Now, we need to get going." And with that the blond grabbed Reno's wrist and dragged him off towards where they planned to meet Leon.

* * *

When the two were close to Fourth Street, Reno turned Roxas.

"Thanks." Roxas jumped slightly at the voice after a longish walk in silence, and turned to face the redhead before smiling slightly.

"No problem." He looked at his watch before frowning slightly. "We need to hurry up to meet Leon on time." Reno nodded and the both sped up a bit.

* * *

Leon was leaning against a wooden fence when the two arrived. Silently, they made their way to where their target lives.

The three men looked at the house as they approached it. Light blue shutters against bright white walls. The mahogany front door, begging people to knock and enter. They walked up, and just as they were about to knock they heard voices from the side of the house.

"They're here." The first said.

"What should we do?" The second said. They were panicking, you could tell by the urgency in their voice.

"Send the message. Send them after them."

The three men look at each other, Reno having never been in this position before. Both the redhead and the brunette looked at Roxas, who put a single finger to his mouth, telling them to be quiet. In the distance, the sound of feet approaching could be heard. Quickly, Roxas kicked the fence down and signalled to the two elder boys to grab the stack of money that targets were trying so hard to protect. However, they were no match for Reno, Leon and Roxas, and they were outta there just as the targets backup got to them.

"Split up. Reno, go left. Leon, go right." Without question, the two followed the younger ones command. Reno turned left down the main road. Leon turned right down the wide alleyway, him carrying the money. And Roxas carried on going straight ahead down the smallest alley. It was dark and there were puddles everywhere, but that didn't stop him.

As Roxas ran towards the street at the end of the alley, he saw a lone figure. At first he thought it was Reno because of the freakishly bright red hair, but Reno wasn't that tall. He inwardly groaned as it clicked in his head that this was the redheaded idiots brother. Checking behind him, he saw that his pursuers were a few feet away. As he rushed past Axel, he grabbed his wrist and took a sharp right, coming to a stop as the group chasing him ran past.

"What are you –"Axel began before he was shushed by the blond covering his mouth with his hand. Poking his head out of the small alcove, he turned left and then right. Concluding that he was in the clear, Roxas, with Axel being dragged behind, jogged back to Fourth Street where Leon and Reno were standing.

"Found your brother Reno." Roxas said, slightly pushing Axel towards Reno.

"What are you doing out here Ax?" Reno asked his brother.

"I could ask the same for you." Axel replied, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Roxas looked at his watch. 11.30. "I'm going. You got the stuff Leon?" Leon nodded and handed the bag with the stack of money in it to Roxas. He nodded as thanks and began to walk off.

"Bye!" He could hear Reno shout. Leon only grunted at him.

* * *

When Roxas walked through the front door, he could still hear the girls giggling upstairs. He smiled softly to himself. _Its good Naminé has such good friends._ Slowly and quietly he tiptoed his way upstairs, heading towards his room. However, as he walked past the other blonde's room, the giggling stopped and the door clicked open. _Shit._

"Roxas?" The same small voice as he heard most nights asked the face that matched peeking through the crack between the door and the wall.

"Hey Nam, I thought you'd all be asleep, obviously not." He smiled at her. Not a genuine smile. He was too tired to be genuine right now.

She opened the door further to show Xion and Kairi sitting on the bed, looking at them, listening in on their conversation. Xion was quick to walk over to them.

Smiling at him, she said. "We're watching a film! Did ya want to join us?" Before he could answer, the dark haired girl turned to Naminé. "Can I get a drink?" Smiling, Naminé nodded and asked Roxas to get her a drink.

"What would you like?" He asked, trying to be polite when all he wanted to do was lay down on his bed –er – mattress.

"I'll come down and see what you have."

"We don't have much."

They started towards the stairs, then headed for the small kitchen. It was small and cramped. The kitchen windows were practically non-existent. The tiles were chipped, dirt and slime covered them. Don't get them wrong, they've tried to clean them, but the dirt just wouldn't come off. Upon reaching the kitchen, Roxas showed the girl the small variety of juices they had. Orange and Apple. Xion pointed at the first one and moved out the way to allow Roxas a path to where the cups were.

"There you go."

Sipping at the room temperature orange juice, she watched him as he went to climb the stairs, but spoke before he could put his foot down on the first step. "Where did you go? Nami was really worried." She saw the boy turn slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"She shouldn't worry."

"You didn't answer my question. Where did you go?" She repeated in a firmer voice.

"Out." Was the one-word he said before disappearing up the stairs, leaving Xion down in the kitchen with her juice.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Anyways, I have a question and I would really like an answer because it's super confused me. So if you know the answer, just reply in a review or PM me! Okay, so. I'm planning on writing a story with my own characters, own plotline, own setting, but in the Left 4 Dead universe (it's a video game if you didn't know). It'll have the infected and weapons from Left 4 Dead, but everything else is mine. Is it still Fan Fiction? I can't figure it out. It could be Fan Fiction because I'm still using a few things from the game, but on the other hand it might not be Fan Fiction because I'm using my own characters, plotline, and setting. Help me! I'm so confused! :S

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: **Hi! Here's another chapter. Uhh, a little note about **updates.** I'm rubbish at updating at certain times. So, updates will be whenever I've finished writing it really. I've got so much revision to do, exams soon :(. Not much to say today. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter II**

The next morning, Roxas awoke to silence. Not that this was in any way, shape or form unusual, but the previous night his younger sister had had her friends over. He'd figured that they'd stayed the night. So, as you can see, this would be found slightly unusual. Quietly creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen, he found the redheaded girl sitting on one of the wooden kitchen stools. _What was her name again? Kiri? Kari? Kairi? _She was quietly sipping on a glass of orange juice, but when she heard him walk in, she stopped and looked at him. She smiled.

"Morning!" She chirped happily.

"Morning. Nami up yet?" He replied. He walked over to the fridge, opened it up and grabbed the carton of apple juice. _We're low on juice. I'll have to see if he's paid me yet._

"Not yet, Xion is though. She didn't want to come down though." She frowned, remembering how badly Xion had protested at coming down. "I think she wanted to wait for Nami. But I got thirsty, so I helped myself to your juice. Sorry, was that alright?" When Roxas nodded, she let out a sigh of relief.

"D'ya want some toast? Or something?" He asked, walking over to the dirty toaster. Kairi nodded and went back upstairs to get Naminé and Xion. Roxas popped in a few slices of break before pouring himself a glass of juice. As he was bringing the glass to his lips, the three girls walked down the stairs and each sat on a stool, talking amongst themselves. When the toast pinged, Roxas put each slice on plate and gave them to the girls. Naminé, however, noticed that her older brother didn't have a plate or a slice of toast.

"Roxas? Where's your toast?" She quietly asked. She didn't question it any further when she saw him shake his head. Instead, she changed the subject. "Are you going to walk us to school?" Before he could answer, she could see her dark-haired friend grow suddenly pale. "Xi, what's wrong? Is it because of yesterday?" When Xion nodded, Naminé looked up at her brother, silently begging him to walk them to school, even though she knew he would.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure. I've got something to do at college anyway. Be ready in half an hour girls." And he walked back up the stairs, dialling a number on his phone. The receiver on the other end picked up just as he'd walked into his room and locked the door.

"What is it Roxas?" The dark, menacing voice growled on the other end.

"Did you pay it in?" He asked, his voice sounding indifferent, as it always did talking to his boss.

"Of course I did." Was the reply. The voice on the other end cleared its throat. "I got a call from Reno last night." _Oh no. _"He asked what to say to his brother. What happened Roxas?"

"Well, ahaha, ya see…."

"Roxas. Tell me now. What. Happened?" The voice growled, silently threatening him.

"The target had backup. Had them chasing us. I just found Reno's idiot brother looking around in my way. So I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along with me. Then I took him back to Reno. No big deal."

"He's asking questions. Reno doesn't know how to reply to them. It's up to you to answer them."

"What?! Why me?!"

"It was your excuse as to why he was out in the first place." And then all he heard was the dial tone. Roxas growled and snapped his phone shut, before stomping back down the stairs, making the three girls waiting by the door jump. Quickly grabbing his bag, Roxas tried to calm himself and reminded himself not to murder Reno when he saw him.

"Ready to go Roxas?" Naminé asked, noticing how her brother was fuming. Roxas nodded and the four headed out, making sure to lock the door as the left. After they'd walked for a few minutes, it seemed that Roxas had calmed down a bit.

Upon reaching the High School, Naminé noticed the group of girls waiting by the gates, who all looked up when they approached. "What's going on?" Xion beat her to the punch and had already asked them. The group just giggled in response. While the three girls were talking to the other girls, the bell had already rung and a teacher was heading towards Roxas. Not missing a beat, Roxas stepped a little to the left, so that he was no longer the school side of the gate.

When the teacher reached the blond, she spoke. "I'm sorry, sir. You aren't permitted to be on school grounds during school hours."

"I'm not on school grounds." He replied, smirking. Now, anyone left in front of the school had turned to see what was going on.

"Sir, I'm asking you nicely. I'm afraid you aren't allowed to be on school grounds." The teacher seemed to be getting angry quite quickly.

"And, as I've said. I'm not on school grounds." Roxas' smirk grew when he saw the teacher growing a bit red in the face.

"Sir, I'm afraid if you don't leave school grounds now, I'll have to call the police." Roxas only shrugged and stayed there. Finally noticing the crowd of students gathered behind her, the teacher turned to them. "Students, get to class. Now please." Behind her, Roxas winked at them. A few giggled. As the students cleared, the teacher, named Ms Field, picked her phone and dialled a number. While she was speaking to the police on the other end, Roxas continued to smirk. He wasn't entirely sure why he was even bothering staying there, so when he was sure Ms Field wasn't looking he walked away.

As Roxas walked onto the college campus, he glared at the redhead. It was at that moment that he turned around and caught Roxas' gaze. Reno gave a small, guilty looking smile, but Roxas just turned his head away and carried on walking until he reached the library where he saw Zexion sitting at a table with Demyx bouncing in his seat next to him. Roxas slid into the seat across from them.

"Roxy!" Demyx squealed, attempting to latch onto the blond before realising there was a table in between them. He pouted. Roxas chuckled as Zexion looked up from his book.

"Did you ask Reno and Leon what you needed to?" Zexion asked as Demyx latched onto his waist, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah, did you know Reno had a brother?" Demyx looked up and returned to bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah! He's in my music class! Isn't he cool?!" The librarian shushed them. "He has a younger sister too! I think her name began with a 'K'." _Please, no._

Roxas asked even though he dreaded the answer. "Kairi?"

"Yeah! That was it! She's in Highschool!" _Shit._

"Yeah, I know." Demyx stopped bouncing.

"How do you know that?"

"She's Naminé's friend." Roxas stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you 'round." Demyx grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. Looking over his shoulder, Roxas saw Demyx sling his bag over his shoulder, kiss Zexion bye and walk over.

"I'm coming with!"

Walking down the corridor, Demyx skipping happily next to Roxas, they ran into Axel. _Oh god._ As soon as Demyx caught sight of the redhead he squealed and tackled him to the floor in a giant hug. "Axel!" The redhead looked up at the blond.

"A little help here?" Roxas shook his head and just carried on walking. "Hey!" Roxas didn't turn, he was determined to find Reno, and nobody would stop him. Even if said person was that certain red-head's brother.

Apparently, Axel had indeed freed himself from the hyperactive blonds grasp and was now jogging to catch up with the other blond. When Axel had finally caught up with Roxas, Roxas had already spotted Reno and was walking towards him. Reno looked their way and flinched slightly at Roxas' glare before noticing that Axel was following. Quickly, Reno jumped up from the bench, said goodbye to his 'fan club' and walked over towards the two.

"'Sup guys!" Reno exclaimed as he approached them. Roxas whipped his head around and his glare intensified. Reno simply shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' fashion. He casually rested his arm around the small blond's shoulders but it was shrugged off.

"I'm ganna kill you Reno." Roxas hissed at the older redhead.

"Ya can't do anything now, yo." Reno replied, smirking.

Roxas smirked. _He doesn't know a thing. _"Just you wait Reno. You'll get what's coming to you." And with that, the blond walked away.

As he watched the other walk away, Axel remembered why he was chasing the blond down the corridor. He turned to Reno. "What was up with last night? What were you, him-"Axel nudged his head in Roxas' direction. "-and Leon doing?" Reno blinked. Then remembered why Roxas was there as well.

"Fuck! ROXAS!" He shouted out the name. The mentioned blond smirked as he walked away and could hear two pairs of running feet behind him. Just as he heard the feet near him enough, Roxas suddenly stopped and spun around.

"Yes?" He innocently looked between the two panting red-heads.

"What were you doing last night?" Axel asked when he got his breath back.

"I told you. It was for my Psychology research." Roxas made sure that his face showed no signs of any emotion, or anything that Axel could use to detect that he was lying. Behind them, Reno stood there, hoping to the end of the earth that his brother would buy it. However, luck was not on Reno's side.

"No it wasn't." Axel narrowed his eyes at the cute little blond standing in from of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes it was."

"Fine. What was it about then?" Reno began to panic. Surely, Roxas couldn't think anything up that fast without seeming suspicious. Apparently, he could.

"The effect of stress on health. Me and a couple of other people from my class set up a fake situation that could inflict stress onto the participant." Roxas swiftly replied.

"So, how come Reno didn't know how to answer that?" _Grrrrrrrrrrr, come on! _

"Well I couldn't very well tell him, could I? That would've defeated the whole point of the research. And I didn't have time to tell him or Leon about it after because you turned up. Are you done now?" Both redheads nodded their heads and Roxas walked away.

Reno was shocked. Shocked that Roxas could think of all that on the spot. Quickly he covered up that shock as Axel turned around to face him, his cat like green eyes gleaming. "Blondie's got spirit."

Upon reaching the High School, Roxas noticed the familiar sight of the blue and yellow police cars parked along the side of the road. Beside it stood an auburn haired girl and a black haired male.

"There he is!" One of the students squealed and pointed towards the blond. Both of the police officers turned and followed the direction of the pointed finger. The female officer slowly walked towards him, so he met her halfway. Just as he was about to walk past her, she stuck her arm out to stop him.

"Good afternoon." Her voice was soft and friendly, as if she was trying to tell him he wasn't in trouble. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas could see the short, white dress that belonged to none other than his younger sister. "I'm Officer Winters, and that is Officer Miller. We're from the Twilight Town Police Force. We received a call this morning about-"Roxas lifted his hand, immediately resulting in her stopping.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear: "You know who Xemnas is, right?" At her nod he continued. "He wouldn't be very happy if he finds out about that you got me arrested. You never know what he might do." He watched her face pale slightly. Smirking, he continued. "I'd be careful, if I were you. Don't want to risk it, do you?" She shook her head. "Let's just let this go then. And we never had this little, talk, did we?" When she shook her head again, she walked quickly back over to her partner and whispered something in his ear. Both Officers began walking back towards him. He rolled his eyes and smirked as the neared him. Ms Field looked slightly confused. One delicate eyebrow raising as she watched the two near the trespassing boy.

"You will not be charged for trespassing. This is an official warning, next time anything happens you will be charged." Stated Officer Miller. In his eyes, Roxas could tell that wasn't the case. He knew he wouldn't be charged with anything next time. They were too afraid. Scared of what would happen to them, and, who could blame them. Roxas walked back over to the crowd of teachers and students with the two police officers.

Officer Winters addressed them all. "Roxas Strife will not be charged for trespassing." Roxas watched as Ms Fields mouth dropped. She was so sure they'd charge him. Looking closer into their faces, Officer Winters' face looking so pale, the pure terror in Officer Miller's eyes, and the smirk which seemed permanently glued to Roxas' face. Something's not right. She caught Roxas' eyes and held contact for as long as she could, before she had to look away. Clearly, they showed that he thought he'd won, but she wouldn't give up. She would put that boy in prison one day, even if it killed her. He'd be going away for good.

Arriving back at the only place they knew as home, Naminé and Roxas flung their bags in the corner of the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?! You can't just go around looking for trouble when you're bored!" Naminé exploded as soon as the door was closed.

"It wasn't true!" Roxas shouted back at her.

"Ms Field said you were on school property and you wouldn't leave, even when she asked you too?! How is that not true?! She saw you there!" Naminé continuously clenched and unclenched her hands, fighting the urge to punch her older brother in the face. Her normally pale face was turning pink. Naminé hated fighting with Roxas. He was all she had left. Nothing would change that. She didn't want to lose him, but he couldn't keep purposely looking for trouble. She didn't know if she could handle her only family left going to prison. What would she do? Where would she go? Who'd look after her? Not that she needed looking after.

"I was the other side of the gate. Last time I checked, that wasn't school property or has your school suddenly bought the pavement?" Roxas asked, sarcastically. They were standing in the middle of the living room/kitchen. In the middle of the room was a worn, faded red couch that could just about fit two people on it. In front of that was a small, wooden coffee table with a glass top. The wall was meant to be white, but it had so many stains from various things on it that it looked more grey than white. And the carpet was a mucky red colour that just looked horrible and misplaced in the room. Other than that, there wasn't much else in the room. To one side was the kitchen and to the other was the hallway that led to the stairs heading upstairs. Naminé plopped herself down onto the red couch with a deep sigh. She looked up to Roxas with unshed tears in her eyes.

Quietly, so quiet Roxas struggled to catch it, she spoke. "I just don't want you to leave me." After that the tears started to fall. Sitting next to her, Roxas wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you. I promised I wouldn't and I won't. I'd never forgive myself if I left you to fend for yourself." Roxas ran his thumb along her cheek, removing the tears that flowed freely.

"If you left, what would I do? Where would I go? Who'd always be there for me, no matter what? I need you, Roxas. I need you. Please, please don't leave me." The blonde girl buried her head in his chest as sobs took over her body and her shoulders shook.

However, Roxas wasn't sure about whether he'd be able to keep that promise. After all, the important looking letter sitting on the kitchen table was still unopened. And if Roxas was right, then that meant … He'd be leaving.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted! I really appreciate it! I do try and reply to everyone who reviews. Bye!

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: **Okay, so, I haven't posted in a while. And I don't really have any excused but I'm sorry :D This hasn't been beta read or checked over so I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I, in no form whatsoever, don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter III**

That evening, after Naminé had gone upstairs to bed, Roxas quietly made his way out of the house but not before leaving a note to say he'd gone out. He didn't want Naminé to worry, even though she always did. Walking down the road, Roxas was deep in thought. He knew what he was going to ask was a bit of a big thing. But it needed to be done. He stuffed his hand in his pocket, seeking the letter. Official, crisp while paper rested unopened in the cotton pocket of his jumper. He knew what it was. He also knew that he couldn't tell Naminé, because, if she asked him to stay and not go, he knew he'd give in and then he'd be in so much trouble that no-one would be able to find his body. Approaching the front door, he paused and looked at the house that he'd only ever been to once, and even then he'd only stood outside. The walls were bare brick, light brick. The outside of the second floor had white panelling. It was a pretty house, and Roxas wished that Naminé could live like that someday. Quickly, without hesitating, Roxas lifted his hand and knocked on the wooden front door. Inside the house, voices could be heard; footsteps could be heard running to the door before it was yanked open by Reno. His blue eyes widened a little bit.

"Roxas?" Reno questioned. Roxas tried to peek around him to see if he could see the person he was looking for.

"Kairi in?" Reno nodded and went off to get Kairi. When they arrived again, Kairi was shocked to say the least. She obviously didn't expect her best friend's brother to be standing at her door, asking for her. "I was just wondering if Naminé could stay here for a few days." Reno, still standing behind Roxas, stepped forward but the glare Kairi sent him told him that she was handling it.

"Why?" It wasn't that she didn't want Naminé over, because she did. It was just, this was so sudden and Roxas gave absolutely no explanation. Of course, she wasn't actually going to say no. She just wanted to know what Roxas was doing that he couldn't have Naminé staying on her own.

"I'm away for a few days for work. I don't really want to leave her alone in the house while I'm gone." Reno looked at Roxas. If it was for work, surely Leon and himself should be going along as well. After all, they were at the top and, lately, always seemed to be going on missions together.

"Okay. Of course she can stay here. When are you leaving?" Kairi asked with a small smile on her face at the thought of her best friend staying for a few days.

"I'm leaving tonight. Thank you Kairi." Kairi nodded and went back inside. Reno, however, stayed standing at the door. When Roxas saw that no-one else was around he pulled out the letter and ripped it out the envelope. He didn't think that the older two were going with him. Honestly, he hoped that they would, but that wasn't up to him. Scanning his eyes over the words written on the paper, Roxas said: "Just me." Finishing reading to the bottom, his eyes widened slightly before returning back. "Actually, I'm not alone." Looking up and into Reno's eyes, he continued. "So, any thoughts about your brother joining? Well, you don't actually get a say in this. He signed the form." The redhead snatched the piece of out of Roxas' hands and read through it once, twice, three times.

"What?!"

"Apparently, he wants to join the Organisation. God knows why! I wonder how he found out. Oh god. He's ganna know I work with them. And you as well for that matter." Roxas glared at nothing in particular. He didn't particularly like the fact that he had to look after the redheaded idiot for however many days it took Xemnas to decide whether he wanted Axel in or not. Roxas jumped when Reno shouted back into the house.

"AXEL! Get the fuck out here!"

Pretty soon, Axel appeared at the door not noticing the blond standing at the door. "What?"

Reno turned to face him. It looked kind of, funny. Almost two identical boys standing face to face, but that might have just been Roxas who found it slightly funny.

"Give me the letter you got today, yo." Axel looked slightly panicked when he heard that. He shook his, but Reno persisted. "I need that letter."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"You realise I would've found out about it anyway. I know what it's for." Reno said.

"How?"

Noticing his mistake, Roxas could tell that Reno didn't know how to fix it. Luckily, Roxas was quick at thinking and butted in. "I told him."

Turning to Roxas, Axel finally noticed he was there. "And how would you know?"

Grabbing his letter, he shoved it in Axel's hands. "'Cos I have to take you."

When Axel had finished reading it, he handed it back to the blond and said, "I thought they said one of their top members was taking me." From the way he spoke, you could tell that Axel doubted Roxas.

"They are." Roxas heard his phone ringing. "One sec." He picked up the phone, placed it to his ear and answered. "Hello?"

"Roxas, you got the letter?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the voice on the phone. It belonged to none other than Roxas' boss, Xemnas.

"Yeah, I got the letter. Thanks for that by the way. Y'know how hard it is to find a place for Naminé to stay at such short notice?" He added, sarcastically.

"Leave tonight. Remember the boy. I'll be expecting you at 11." Then all Roxas heard was the dial tone. Looking at his watch, Roxas noticed that he was leaving this pretty late. It was already 9 and it took at least an hour to get there. Then there's security, because Axel wouldn't be allowed into the facility if he didn't go through there. And god forbid if they were late. Xemnas would have their head on a silver platter.

Roxas muttered under his breath. "Fucking Mansex."

Reno caught what he'd said. "What?" Roxas shook his head before turning to Axel, his glare fixed on his face.

"Get your stuff. We're leaving." His voice was cold and uncaring. Just as he'd practised. It was always like this with possible new recruits. Xemnas had told him when he'd reached the top rank, 'Never show emotion, especially with any newbies.' As Axel disappeared inside to grab his belongings, Roxas pulled his phone from his slightly ripped pocket, and quickly dialled his home number. After a few rings his sister answered the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was quiet, nervous almost. And Roxas assumed it was because not that many people called them, and if they did, they certainly didn't use the home phone.

"Nami, can you pack up some clothes and stuff?" Roxas quickly shifted his gaze towards the door to make sure that the redhead hadn't returned.

"Ur, why?"

"I've got a… uhh… business trip so you're going to stay with Kairi. Is that OK?" Although she didn't really have a choice, Roxas still wanted to make sure that his sister was okay with it all. Naminé said it was fine and they agreed that Roxas would drop her off at the redhead's house, picking up Axel and dropping off Naminé. After a quick goodbye, he shut his phone and turned back around to let Reno know that he'd be back in a minute.

After a quick drive home and back, this time with Naminé, the two blonds arrived back at Kairi, Reno and Axel's house. Both were quiet as they stepped out the car.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked quietly. Roxas turned to face her. "Why do you have to go?" Her gaze was directed at the ground, she couldn't look up. He's said he wouldn't leave. But he was. She didn't know why he couldn't say no. She knew he didn't want to leave, it was obvious to anyone. While she was looking at the ground, Roxas was looking straight at her. He knew she didn't want him to go, and he honestly didn't want to. It was just something he had to do. Gently, Roxas tipped her head up so she was looking directly at him.

"It's just something I have to do. I don't have a choice." Roxas knew his sister wanted to say more, but, Roxas knew that she wouldn't. The two blonde siblings grabbed the numerous bags that the younger had from the back of the car. "Geez, Nam. How much stuff do you need?" Naminé just giggled and together they walked to the front door.

"Naminé!" A blur of red rushed out the door and straight into Naminé, sending the bags she held flying everywhere.

"Evening, Kairi." She let go of the redheaded girl and crouched down to pick up the few dropped bags. Meanwhile, Roxas walked up to the big front door and dumped the bags in the doorway. The two older redheads turned towards him and quickly advanced. Axel was holding two black duffel bags while Reno held nothing but the letter.

"Get in the car, Axel." Roxas' voice was cold, uncaring almost. As the redhead walked past, Roxas hissed in his ear: "You do what I tell you, when I tell you. Got it?" Axel nodded and continued his journey to the car, climbing into the passenger side and shoving his bags in the back. Roxas turned towards the oldest redhead and waited for the elder to speak.

"What if he gets in Rox?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Does it really matter? Even if he does get in, he'll be at the lowest rank. He literally won't be doing anything even remotely dangerous. Nothing even close to the stuff we have to do." Reno still looked a bit sceptical. Roxas sighed and dragged his hand across his face. "Look, the most dangerous thing he'd have to do would be recon. That's hardly difficult."

"It can so be dangerous. Remember what happened to Zack when he was out on recon a couple of months ago."

"For fucks sake, Reno! He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Roxas waved his arms about as he snarled at the redhead. Quickly, he said a goodbye and stormed off to the car.

"Bye Rox!" Naminé called from the door. Waving over his head, Roxas got in the car and slowly drove away.

About half an hour into the journey Axel was starting to get bored with the silence from the blond so he tried to start a conversation with the temperamental blond in the driver's seat.

"So, where is this place we're going?"

Roxas kept his gaze directed to the stretch of road in front of them. It was very quiet on the roads tonight. Everyone at home, snuggled on their sofa, or cuddled on the bed, and here was Roxas, driving to a place he hated and having to be responsible for a redheaded idiot for however long.

"That's confidential." Short and snappy. That was the response Axel got. But, Axel wasn't going to let it go. He didn't see why he couldn't know. After all, he might as well know if he was going to be working there.

"Why can't I know? If I'm ganna be working there, surely I'll have to know." The redhead thought it was a reasonable argument. Roxas, however, didn't.

"Just because you were called in, doesn't mean you automatically get in." He chuckled dryly. "You have to pass the physical test first. Then, you've got the interview with the Director and the Senior. After that, you've got to go through the teams. Next, you've got an interview with the 6 top ranking members, the Team Members. Also, you have to go through the weaponry test. And finally, after all that, we get the verdict about whether you're in or not." Axel stared at the blond. It was the most he'd ever heard him say, and he may or may not have been feeling a little bit overwhelmed about how much he'd have to do just to get in.

"Okay. What do you mean 'go through the teams'?" Axel asked.

"Well, every field member gets split into teams. Each team has one top rank member along with two members from one of the middle ranks. What you have to do is, you meet them and you fight them one by one so the organisation knows your fighting skill and which rank you'll end up in."

"Right. Wait, there are different ranks? What are they?"

"Yeah. There are 6 ranks in total. You've got the Director. He's the guy who runs the whole organisation. Then there's the Senior. He's the next highest. He's _the _top member. The guy who has control over everything and everyone. Generally, he and the Director set the missions together. He's also a leader of a team. After that, there's the Team Leaders. These are the guys who lead their teams in the missions set for them. Each Team Leader has a different team that they specifically work with. Then there's First Class. They can fight, but aren't up to the task of being a team leader just yet. Second Class can fight and are also more about First Aid. In each team there's one First Class member and one Second Class member, and of course a Team Leader. Finally, there's Ground Class. They have no field work other than recon. Also, they do most of the paperwork." Axel just stared. Yes, it was unusual for him to be stunned into silence, but, the sheer amount of ranks there were and how they all worked was a bit overwhelming.

Slowly, he pieced everything in his mind and spoke again. "So, which one would I be?"

"Well, that depends on how well you do in the tests and interviews." Still keeping his eyes on the road, Roxas reached down into the pocked down the side of his door and pulled out a very technological blindfold. Well, really it was more of a helmet type thing. "Put this on."

And Axel just stared. "You're joking, right?" There was no way in hell Axel was wearing that. What about his hair?

"No. You put that on or I stop the car. I told you earlier, you can't see where this place is." Roxas growled. Hesitantly, Axel placed the helmet thing over his head. There were two clips on either side of the helmet that Roxas quickly did up, before picking up speed.

"How long do I have to wear this stupid fucking thing?" Axel grumbled. "I look ridiculous."

Roxas snorted. "How would you know you look ridiculous? You can't see."

"No, but I bet I do. How long?"

"You're right. You do." Roxas checked the rear-view mirror before pulling into the inner lane. "'bout 15 more minutes."

"You can take it off now."

As Axel took off the helmet thing, the first thing he saw was black. He could just make out the outline of the blond driver, but other than that, it was black. At first, he thought it was the night sky that was dark. Upon further observation he found that that was not the case. The headlights were off, which worried him slightly. Finally, Axel concluded that they were in a tunnel. Roxas then decided to speak, shaking Axel out of his musings as the car pulled up in front of a metal door.

"Don't speak unless you're told to. Don't make eye contact with anyone unless speaking to them. And don't. Touch. Anything." And with that, Roxas got out the car and slammed the door shut, leaving Axel to get his bags.

Walking side by side, they passed lots of doors all with important looking signs. They finally arrived at a giant wooden door with a sign on it that read: 'Security'. As Roxas threw open the door, several people scampered over and took the redheads bags from him. When they'd gone, another couple of people strolled over and grabbed each of his arms, walking him over to a big scary looking machine. Axel snuck a look back at Roxas before he was pushed inside the machine and the door was locked tight.

While Axel was in the machine, being screened for any weapons or anything that could be used to cause harm, Roxas walked over to a dark haired girl stood.

"Hey, Rox. You're back soon. I didn't think you were supposed to be back here for a few weeks." The dark haired girl exclaimed as she spotted her blond associate.

Roxas groaned. "I'm not. Mansex thought I should 'mentor' the possible new recruit." The girl looked sympathetic, only for a split second before she spotted the lanky redhead step out of the screening machine.

"Is the redhead the possible new recruit?"

Roxas nodded. "He's Reno's brother. Not that Reno works here. Right?" Luckily, the girl caught the look and skipped off to make sure everyone knew.

As Axel approached the blond, there was a message over the loudspeaker. _"Team Echo to Security. I repeat. Team Echo to Security. Thank you."_

"Team Echo?" Roxas jerked his head towards the sliding doors that opened to reveal three people. A tall brunet, he stood in the middle. On his right was a blond that looking strangely similar to Roxas. And on the left stood a girl with blue hair. Roxas pushed himself up from the wall and led the shocked redhead over to them.

"Terra, Ventus, Aqua." He nodded at each of them, and they all nodded back, turning towards Axel.

"Is this him?" Terra asked Roxas.

"Yeah." Turning to Axel, he spoke again. "These three are Team Echo. Ranked 5th team. They're ganna take you to see your room, let you put your stuff away. Then they'll take you to the Training Room where you'll meet the Director and the Senior and start your test." Roxas walked off.

The blue haired girl, Aqua, spoke gently to Axel as the three team members led him along hallways, up and down stairs. "Okay. You'll be staying in room 8. Remember that we have other guests who are also possible recruits. Please keep the noise down." They stopped outside a door with a blue '8' stuck in the middle. "We'll be back in about half an hour to take you down to the Training Room for the physical test. Any questions?"

"Yeah, isn't it a little late for physical tests?"

Aqua laughed. "Not really. When on a mission, it could be any time of the day, or the night. The Direction and Senior will be watching your performance. More will be explained to you when we get there. We'll be back in a bit."

Axel watched as the three members walked away before stepping into his room and closing the door behind him

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. On an unrelated note, I recently got Minecraft which is kinda fun. Super cool right? 16 and I write FanFiction and play minecraft XD

Anyway,

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: **Oh my god! I'm so sorry that this is so late! I have an excuse though! I've had all my GCSE exams in the past few weeks and I've been revising like crazy, and now the weather's so hot and I've been going to the beach and melting because I'm not used to the heat... It's never hot here XD Anyway, I haven't actually finished this chapter but I thought I'd better post it anyway. It's not beta-read (I haven't checked it because I have no beta XD) and it's super short :( but i felt bad about not posting anything so ta-da!  
Anyways, hopefully now that I have no exams and shtuff, I can write a bit more so, yeah! =D I hope you enjoy and maybe possibly leave a review saying you forgive me for now posting :3  
Ahaha, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **In no shape or form, do I own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I'd like to /3

* * *

**Chapter IV**

A knock at the door startled Axel from his unpacking. He realised that it had been quite a while, and that it must be the three team members arriving to take him to do this 'physical test', whatever that was. Swinging the door open, he came face to face, or face to chest, with the blue haired girl. However, she was alone which Axel wasn't expecting. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes as she spoke.

"Are you ready?" Axel nodded and the two started the short trek to the Training Room. As soon as they arrived Axel looked around, taking the appearance of the room in. The walls were a bright white, like a hospital room. The floor was also white, but it wasn't pure white. In a few spots were red splotches. One could only guess what that was. Aqua led him to the centre of the room and instructed him to look up. Up above them was a box. A box with windows. A box with windows that was currently lowering itself closer to the ground. As soon as it neared the ground it stopped and handfuls of people in grey shirts bustled around it, opening doors, carrying ladders. They might as well have been rolling out a red carpet for how they were treating this box with windows.

A booming, menacing voice made itself heard. "In a line." Members of the organisation led all the possible recruits to a single, blue line that had been drawn on the white pristine floor. As the members walked away, leaving the possible recruits in the line, two people walked out of a set of double doors to the right. Axel spotted blond hair. He immediately recognised the person to be Roxas, but, who was that guy standing next to him? Axel soon found out as the two stopped right in front of the line.

"My name, is Xemnas and I'm the director. Am I right in assuming that the members that brought you here told you about the ranks?" Everyone in the line nodded. Xemnas continued. "You will address me as nothing else but The Director. I run this organisation. The organisation that you want to be part of. Now, each of you will have a mentor that will make sure you're at the right places at the right times during your stay here." Axel looked around with everyone else. He assumed that the blue-haired girl would be his mentor. So, he was a bit surprised when he didn't see her around the edge with the other mentors. "Your mentors will be the person that brought you in."

Each person's mentor walked and stood behind them, everyone's except Axels. Roxas stayed put next to the Director. Roxas smirked slightly as he caught Axel's gaze.

"I'd like you to introduce you to the Senior. He works below me. However, he's our top member. He's the smartest, fasted, most agile member we've got here. Our best fighter. He co-ordinates everything with me. This is Roxas." He waved a hand in front of the blond boy. Roxas' smirk grew wider. "He is the Senior. I expect you to do everything he says. He will be helping me make my decision."

Axel was shocked. How could such a small person be so high up? Roxas' smirk was growing as he walked to stand behind Axel, along with the rest of his fellow mentors. He really didn't want to be a mentor. He'd tried to tell Xemnas, be he hadn't listened. Not that he could get out of it now really.

"This is the Physical Test. Each of you will get into that box. Once all of you are in it, we'll close the door and it will transport you to the correct training area. Once there, you will complete the assault course in the quickest time possible. Your mentors will be timing you and recording your strengths and weaknesses within this course. Are we ready to start?" He asked the people in the grey shirts. All nodded and the Director signalled for the line of possible members to walk into the box. As the door closed on the recruits, Roxas pressed a button and the box let out a bright ray of light and started whirring. And, in the next moment, the group of recruits disappeared.

While Axel was fighting his way through the Physical test which was really just a difficult obstacle course, Roxas made his way to the line of screens with all the other mentors. These screen followed each mentee as they made their way through the Physical test. Next to each screen was a coloured clipboard, each one a different colour. Roxas picked up the green clipboard and started scribbling down notes as he watched the redhead.

As soon as Axel reached the finishing line, he was immediately transported back to Headquarters. There to meet him was Roxas and Aqua. Quite a fitting name, Axel thought. Before they spoke, both members gave Axel a minute to catch his breath.

"Hey Axel. Well done, you did great!" Aqua exclaimed. "Okay. Time for you to get some rest, it's a pretty big day tomorrow. We'll – well Roxas – will be looking over your results tomorrow. Come on, I'll take you to your room."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! I forgot to tell you something at the beginning. I now have a tumblr account, so if you wanna follow me or come and say 'Hi' I'd love that =D Link is on my profile!  
Also, I'm putting a poll up on my profile and I'd really like you to vote please. The poll is about what story to post next. But don't worry because I won't stop posting or writing this one. I just have a couple of other stories that I'm not sure if I should post and I just wanna know which one/s you most want to read =D  
Thanks in advance if you do vote! Voting closes on the 26th of July and then hopefully the story that won will be posted a couple of weeks after that (if everything goes to plan).  
I'd love it if you could leave a review :D

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


End file.
